


The Art of Timing

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Charlie, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Tattooed Castiel, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lacks any sort of subtlety, but that’s fine because Charlie is patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean slides his tongue over Cas’s tattoo, pointedly ignoring Cas’s erection as he noses into the crease of his thigh. He grins, pleased, when Cas gives a low groan and arches his hips in response, pushing his cock against Dean’s cheek.

“Dean,” he growls, sliding his fingers through Dean’s hair and twisting just enough to send small shocks of pain across Dean’s scalp. A shudder crawls down his spine and Dean moans, closing his eyes. Cas pulls Dean’s head away from his body and leans forward to catch Dean’s mouth with his own, sliding his tongue inside when Dean parts his lips. Dean clutches at him, hungry for the taste of Cas’s tongue and the feel of his body.

It’s still new, this, being with a guy, but Dean loves it. Loves the rasp of stubble across his face and thighs and ass. Loves the hard press of an erection against his own. Loves the low growls that Cas can’t help when Dean touches him.

Loves having Cas inside him.

Cas pushes him back against the bed, pressing Dean down into the mattress with his weight, covering Dean’s body with his own. Dean gasps into Cas’s mouth, digging his fingers into the hard muscles of Cas’s back and spreads his legs. Cas settles between Dean’s thighs, pressing his hips against Dean’s, rolling their erections together. Dean tips his head back, panting as Cas rocks their bodies, pressing his mouth against Dean’s neck to bite and suck marks into it. Cas lets go of Dean’s hair to hook a hand under Dean’s knee and heft it up before he pushes back on the mattress and his weight disappears from Dean’s body. Dean whimpers, hands scrabbling, and Cas laughs. He leans back up and presses a quick kiss to Dean’s lips.

“Just getting the lube,” he tells Dean and then he’s gone.

Dean groans and drops his head back onto the mattress, closing his eyes and relaxing. His mind drifts, caught on the heat of Cas’s mouth, the touch of his hands, the anticipation of Cas’s fingers working him open, the stretch of Cas entering him.

Dean runs his hands over his body, fingers catching against his nipples. He sighs and tweaks them, his cock jumping at the stimulation. He works them for a moment before he slides a hand down his stomach and to his cock, stroking it lightly. He spreads his legs a little more, mind already imagining Cas between them again, hands pressing his knees to the bed, lube-slick fingers running across his rim. Dean moans and tightens his grip, hips rolling against the mattress.

He cracks his eyes open, wondering where Cas is, and finds him standing at the end of the bed, mouth dropped open, eyes dark and hungry, watching Dean as he teases himself. When he notices Dean’s open eyes, he snaps his mouth shut, face going feral with want. He tosses the lube on the bed and catches Dean’s ankles, dragging him across the bed.

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean scrabbles at the comforter, heat and lust burning through his gut. Cas lets go of him, dropping to his knees and spreading Dean’s ass cheeks to lick across his rim. Dean moans, body jerking with sensation. Cas licks and sucks, uses teeth and tongue until Dean is squirming and panting, fingers twisting through Cas’s hair. He only registers hearing the click of the lube bottle when Cas’s fingers slide against him already slick.

Dean groans low and long when Cas presses two fingers into him. Cas pauses, just for a moment, just until Dean relaxes and then he’s moving again, working his fingers in and out of Dean, working him open. Cas’s mouth leaves his ass and then he’s sucking down Dean’s cock greedily. Dean digs his heels into Cas’s sides and holds onto Cas’s hair as he loses himself in the wet heat and steady rhythm of Cas’s mouth and fingers.

Pressure builds up in his spine and his gut, and Dean jerks on Cas’s hair.

“Fuck, Cas, gonna- stop-” he groans out. Cas slides down to the end of Dean’s cock, licking the head, his fingers still moving, pressing against his prostate relentlessly.

“Want you to come, Dean,” he pants. “I’m not going to last long inside you.” He ducks his head down again, holding Dean’s gaze, and sucks hard.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Dean moans, eyes rolling back in his head as he comes in Cas’s mouth, body arching up. When his orgasm wanes, he relaxes against the bed and Cas pulls away. Dean groans in displeasure, hands reaching out. Cas catches them and pulls them to his mouth to press a kiss to his knuckles.

“Move up,” he tells Dean.

Dean wiggles up the bed. Cas crawls up after him, and Dean peers down his body to watch Cas roll the condom on and smooth lube over it before he takes one of Dean’s hands and slots their fingers together. With his other hand guiding his cock, Cas slides into Dean’s body, moaning low in his throat. 

Dean gasps, mouth falling open as he struggles to breathe, sensation overwhelming him, his body oversensitive. Cas takes Dean’s other hand and presses them both into the mattress beside his head, using the hold for leverage to thrust into him, hard and fast. Cut-off gasping moans are punched from Dean’s lungs each time Cas’s hips slam into his ass, his cock rubbing against Dean’s prostate. Dean hitches his legs up around Cas’s waist and stares into his eyes. 

Cas stares back, gaze dark and hungry, focused intently on Dean’s face, like the only thing in the world he needs is Dean. His thrusts take on more force, and Dean knows he’s close when Cas’s eyes drop closed, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks briefly before they open again.

Dean squeezes Cas’s fingers. “Come on, baby,” he encourages, tightening his muscles around Cas. “Come in me.”

Cas groans then, hips jerking hard against Dean’s ass as he empties himself into the condom. Cas’s arms give out and he collapses on Dean, both of them grunting at the impact. Dean wraps his arms around Cas and squeezes. He traces the muscles along Cas’s spine and presses kisses to the flowers that dot Cas’s shoulder. 

Cas sighs and kisses his neck before rolling away to pull off the condom and drop it to the floor.

Dean curls onto his side and settles against Cas’s shoulder, sliding his arm across Cas’s chest as Cas breathes deeply to catch his breath. Cas hums and reaches up to wrap his fingers around Dean’s wrist.

They lay in silence for a while until Dean shifts a little, turning his head to look up at Cas where he lays with his eyes closed, face relaxed, mouth curled up slightly. Dean can’t help but to smile back, though it fades after a moment.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“I was thinking of coming out to Charlie.”

Cas opens his eyes and twists his head to look down at Dean, studying his face carefully. “I think that’s a good idea,” Cas finally says.

Dean sits up then, shifting further up the bed to sit with his back against the headboard. Cas rolls over onto his side, propping his head in his hand. He stares, eyes bright and clear, at Dean with the same focus that had drawn Dean to begin with.

“She’ll be fine with it, you know,” Cas says, because of course Charlie will.

“No, I know,” Dean says, frowning down at his hands in his lap. “It’s not so much the bi thing as, well, as the boyfriend thing.”

Cas raises his eyebrows.

“I’ve had three relationships, Cas. You’re my first guy and my first boyfriend and Charlie will _know_ that.”

“So,” Cas pauses, squinting at Dean slightly, “so you’re worried that she’ll, what, think you’re using me?”

“I donno.” Dean rubs at the back of his neck. “Maybe.”

Cas smiles at Dean and reaches over to rub up and down Dean’s thigh. “From what you’ve told me of Charlie, she’s very understanding, Dean, and she knows you well.”

Dean shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest.

Cas sighs and pulls himself over to rest across Dean’s lap, sneaking his arm in between the headboard and Dean’s ass. Dean drops his hands to pet one through Cas’s hair while he trails the fingers of his other hand along the canopy of leaves that spread over Cas’s back. Cas makes a pleased noise and relaxes into Dean’s body.

“She’ll be more suspicious of me than you,” Cas murmurs.

“Nah,” Dean disagrees, “she’ll love you.” He hesitates, then adds, “I do.”

Cas rolls over and looks at Dean a long moment, face expressionless as he studies Dean. Finally, the corner of his mouth curls up and he hooks a hand behind Dean’s head to pull him down into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sup, bitch?” Charlie chirps into the phone, attention on her laptop where her latest program steps through debugging. She narrows her eyes at the red flag sent up, the program temporarily halted. It’s only after she’s flipped back to the program code that she realizes Dean never answered her.

“Dean?” she asks, attention on the phone completely now.

“Uh, hey, Charlie.”

“Everything okay?”

“Um, yeah. Why?”

Charlie narrows her eyes. “You sound nervous.”

“Yeah, no. I’m not- I just wanted-” Dean stops and makes a noise in his throat. She hears him inhale sharply and then say, words rushed and tumbling over each other, “I wanna bring someone to the pool party. Someone from work. I think you two will get along well and he’s a good guy, but I wanted to make sure you were okay with-”

“Dean!” Charlie interrupts, speaking loudly to be heard over his babbling.

Dean shuts up.

“Okay. Deep breath, Deano. You want to bring someone to our get together?”

“Yeah.”

“Someone from work?”

“Um, yeah. He’s a friend of mine.”

“Okay. That’s fine. I’ll let Dorothy know to make extra.”

Dean is silent for a long moment. “So… so, it’s okay?” he asks, voice hesitant.

“Of course it is, Dean. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine.”

Dean exhales noisily. “Okay- that’s- good. Thanks, Charlie.”

“No problem, Dean. We’ll see you two this weekend!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Dean hangs up and Charlie stares down at her phone, smile stretching slowly across her face as she works her way through the conversation, reading between the lines of Dean’s nervousness. Suddenly, this Sunday seems a lot more exciting.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie looks up as the low rumble of the Impala fills the backyard. With a grin, she slings herself from the pool, jogging over in time to meet Dean and his friend just as Dean pushes the back gate open. She throws herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and rubbing her cheek against his.

“Jesus Christ, Charlie,” he groans as he pushes at her. “You’re soaking wet.”

Charlie laughs, letting go of him to shrug with innocence as she proudly takes in his clothes, now dark with water.

A low chuckle catches her attention and she looks past Dean’s shoulder to see a man standing behind Dean wearing swim trunks and a t-shirt with a couple of towels slung over one arm. He holds up a case of beer- the good kind, she notes with appreciation, and not the swill Dean drinks.

“A bribe for not getting me wet,” he offers.

Charlie glances over at Dean.

“Charlie, this is Cas. Cas, Charlie.” Dean waves between them and Charlie smothers a grin when she notices his cheeks and the tips of his ears go red.

Charlie turns back to Cas and lets the smile free, confident Dean will not notice the true origin. “I accept your offering.” She takes the beer from him and leads them into the yard.

“So, Cas, how did you and Dean meet?”

“We work together at the station,” Cas answers.

“You’re a firefighter?” Charlie twists around to look at him over her shoulder. 

Cas nods, his attention on her yard, taking in the deck and pool. Dorothy climbs out of the pool when she sees them coming, straightening up just in time to meet them.

“Cas, this is my girlfriend Dorothy,” she introduces. 

Cas shakes Dorothy’s hand and then glances at Dean with a questioning look. Dean offers a one-shouldered shrug back. Charlie frowns at Dean, but he offers no explanation for the exchange, pretending instead to not have noticed Charlie’s look.

“We were about to get the food started,” Dorothy says. “Do you cook?” she directs to Cas.

Cas shrugs. “A bit, I suppose. I take my turn at the station.”

“He’s got the basics down,” Dean offers. Cas rolls his eyes which earns a smirk from Dean.

“Ah, guess I’m on my own then,” Dorothy says. She presses a kiss to Charlie’s cheek and disappears into the house.

Dean drops down onto one of the pool chairs and Cas drags another over beside him, just slightly too close. Charlie settles into her own chair, tucking her feet under her, and watches as Cas gets the three of them a beer before sitting down as well, legs splayed, his knee resting against Dean’s. Dean doesn’t move his.

“So how long have you been a firefighter?” Charlie asks Cas.

Cas drinks before answering, “Nearly a decade, I guess. I’ve only been in Lawrence for a few months.”

“Oh? Where are you from?” Charlie asks. Dean looks bored; he undoubtedly knows all the answers.

“New York,” Cas says. “Before that a small town in Colorado.”

“Huh. Why’d you come here?”

“Hey, what’s for lunch?” Dean asks, unexpectedly, leaning forward slightly in an effort to draw Charlie’s focus onto himself.

Charlie blinks, looking over at him and then back at Cas, who stares down at his drink, cheeks pale, expression blank. She looks back at Dean and he raises his eyebrows at her almost in challenge.

“Dorothy’s making fried chicken,” Charlie answers slowly with another glance at Cas.

Dean’s eyes light up. “Macaroni?”

Charlie huffs a laugh. “And pie, you nerd.”

That earns a laugh from Cas. 

“Oh so you know about his pie addiction?” Charlie asks, smirking at Dean.

Dean leans back and shrugs, a silent _I’m not even going to deny it._

“It was the first thing I learned about him,” Cas says, looking over at Dean, his expression going soft. Dean meets Cas’s look with one of his own, the tension around his eyes and in his jaw easing. 

Charlie watches as they stare at each other, neither of them seeming to be able to look away. Behind her, the back door slides open. Charlie glances over her shoulder to find Dorothy bringing out the first serving of food. She stops when she looks past Charlie at Dean and Cas and then looks back at Charlie with a raised eyebrow. Charlie rolls her eyes. Dean still hasn’t said anything, but Charlie is going to prove her worth as Dean’s best friend and wait patiently. Dorothy seems to get the hint and drops the bowl on the table with a bang. Dean and Cas both jump and look over, Dean blushing red bright red while Cas’s cheeks go pink.

While Dorothy and Dean discuss her latest investigation, Charlie plies Cas with questions as they eat, dutifully avoiding the subject of Cas’s move to Lawrence. After they’ve eaten, Dean and Cas strip out of their shirts and settle at the edge of the pool, dipping their legs into the water. Dorothy does lazy laps while Charlie pushes out into the pool on a floating chair.

Charlie asks about Cas’s tattoos, which cover his back, disappearing down into his swim trucks. Cas twists to show her the spread of leaves, vines, and flowers.

“I’ve been interested in horticulture since I was very young,” Cas explains. “I thought about pursuing it as a career, but found certain politics of the field difficult to overcome.”

“Oh! You should see his tree of life tattoo!” Dean smiles wide and turns toward Cas. “It’s a really cool interpretation.”

“I’d love to.” Charlie leans forward in the chair as Dorothy swims up and grabs a hold of it, rocking her slightly.

Cas shifts his hands, then stops. He blinks at Charlie for a moment before he turns wide eyes on Dean. Dean frowns back at Cas. Cas tips his head to the side. Charlie watches with a raised eyebrow, and then both go up when Dean flushes bright red again and buries his face in his hands.

“Um…” Cas starts, looking over at Charlie and Dorothy.

“Yes?” Dorothy prompts.

“Well, the thing is…” Cas trails off, glancing down at his lap.

Realization floods Charlie, sending her eyes wide. She bits her lip and smacks Dorothy’s shoulder as Dorothy starts giggling.

“Dean,” Charlie asks, and Dean starts shaking his head, “where is Cas’s tattoo?”

Dean mutters something into his hands.

“Dean,” Charlie asks again, “where is Cas’s tattoo and how do _you_ know about it?”

Dean groans loudly and drops his hands. He glares at Charlie, arms crossed over his chest. “It’s on his thigh,” Dean grunts. “I’m sure you can guess how I’ve seen it.”

Charlie smiles at him, paddling the pool chair closer to him. Dorothy helps, circumspect as always when it comes to Dean, before pushing off to do laps and give them some semblance of privacy. Dean watches her, his face weary, body pulled tight. He leans just a bit toward Cas and though Cas doesn’t reach out to touch him, he does shift closer, thigh pressing firmly against Dean’s. Charlie stores the act away, but doesn’t take her eyes off Dean.

Once she’s close to him, she reaches out and snags one of his hands, forcing him out of his defensive posture.

“Dean, honey, I’m not your dad.”

Dean deflates, eyes falling down to where they hold hands. 

“I know. I just-” He stops, clutching at her hand. Cas finally moves, pressing a hand to Dean’s back in comfort. Dean takes a deep breath and meets Charlie’s eyes. “It’s just that Cas isn’t- he isn’t me- experimenting or whatever.”

Charlie smiles at him. “I could tell.”

Dean’s eyes go wide, and Charlie rolls her eyes at him, finally letting go of his hand and sitting back in her chair, kicking off the side of the pool.

“Dean, you’ve never once called to ask permission to bring someone by. Even if you weren’t dating him, it’d be very clear that he’s important to you.” Charlie raises an eyebrow in question.

Dean ducks his head and blushes. At this rate, it’s going to be permanent, Charlie muses. She takes pity on him then and changes the subject.

“So, Cas, do you LARP?”

Cas cocks his head, frowning in confusion, and Dean and Charlie share a grin.

 

* * *

 

Dean lingers behind Cas when they head out once the sky starts to slowly darken into a bruised purple. Charlie paces him, hands tucked into the pockets of her shorts.

Dean stops at the gate, watching as Cas unlocks the Impala and slides into the passenger seat. Dean shuffles nervously and kicks at the grass. Charlie lets him fidget without comment and finally Dean clears his throat and turns to face her. He opens his mouth, then closes it again. He huffs a derogatory laugh and pulls her into a hug.

“Thanks, Charlie,” he mutters into her hair.

Charlie hugs him back. “Of course, Handmaiden.”

Dean scoffs as he lets go of her. He grins, though, and winks before heading for the Impala. As Dean climbs into the front seat, Cas waves at her. Charlie waves back and watches them drive off.

Inside Dorothy is curled up on the couch. Charlie drops down next to her, wiggling in under her arm. Dorothy snorts but wraps her arms around Charlie all the same, shifting to make them both comfortable. Charlie settles her head on Dorothy’s chest.

“Good?” Dorothy asks.

“Good,” Charlie confirms with a grin.


End file.
